1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to lubricating systems and in particular to a novel micro-computer controlled system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Machine tools and other equipment require periodic lubrication based on either a time cycle, a stroke cycle or other routine. Also, many machines must be prelubed before the machine is first energized. Previously, automatic lubrication has utilized a time basis wherein the lubrication occurs periodically at present time or, alternatively, machines have been lubricated after a predetermined number of cycles of operation. Assignee of the present invention owns U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,127,954 and 3,707,203 which describes prior art lubrication systems and the disclosures in such patents are hereby incorporated by reference.
For example, FIG. 1A illustrates a lubrication system with a controller whereas the controller would program lubrication intervals in which it would activate the load which is a pump or solenoid. Upon such activation a lubricant would be dispensed through the main line into a single main inlet of the distributor and is discharged in predetermined sequence through a number of outlets to a number of branch lines, the distributor having a plurality of plungers each of which travels back and forth in the course of each cycle of operation of the distributor.
Upon a complete cycle of this distributor, the cycle switch opens and closes its contacts for one complete cycle, this signals the controller which terminates the pump and indicates a normal condition. As stated, during this lubrication period, the controller is monitoring the cycle switch to insure that it has completed its cycle. If for instance, one of the branch lines (which provides lubricant to a bearing) becomes crushed, the cycling of the distributor would be interrupted. Therefore, the cycle did not complete within its monitored period hence the controller would initiate a fault signal.
The above assures that lubricant did flow to each and every outlet of the distributor.